supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malthael (The Great Return)
Malthael is the first thing created by Death as well as the oldest brother of Necrosians and of Reapers, he is his Shard, he was created when Death tried to do like Destruction and cut a part of himself to form a Shard . Biography Malthael is created by Death shortly after Tathamet's birth . He helped his father to regulate the newborn Necrosians . He don't take part in the Primordial Conflict . When Death met Azrael and turned him into a Reaper, only Malthael and Hel aren't happy to grant that new entity in the family He raise his youngest siblings, the reapers, along with Death and Necrosians . Malthael saw the Horsemen's apparition and was with Death when he met them . Personnality Malthael is very clever who loves his father, his siblings and his uncles, he want, more than anything, make Death proud of him, he also don't like Azrael but tolerates him . Malthael also like Angels, he very likes the Archangels . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Malthael can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Malthael is stronger than anything other of his father and uncles. ** Super Speed : Malthael can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Malthael don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Malthael is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Malthael is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Malthael can see the future, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Death Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will death . *** Necromancy : He can ressurect corpses at will . *** Ressurection : He can ressurect entities . *** Biokinesis : He can manipulate and reshape a body, he can also provoke severe interior bleedings . *** Rest Inducement : He can put a spirit into rest with a mere thought . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Malthael is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Malthael can be heavily hurted and killed only by the Primordial Beings . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can moderatly hurt him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can slightly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt Malthael . * Archangel Blades : They can very slightly hurt Malthael . Other * ''Seals made by Primordial Beings' ': Malthael can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Shards Category:The Great Return